Mon jeu de chair
by Fougy
Summary: C'était un jeu stupide, il le savait. Un jeu qui durait depuis 6 ans, 4 mois et 12 jours... Le seul jeu où il était à la fois l'unique participant et l'adversaire. Sasu/Naru, UA
1. Rencontre des participants

**Titre:** Mon jeu de chair

**Résumé : **C'était un jeu stupide, il le savait. Un jeu qui durait depuis 6 ans, 4 mois et 12 jours... Le seul jeu où il était à la fois l'unique participant et l'adversaire.

**Disclamer :** Tout les éléments de "Naruto" appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (alias Grand Maître Vénéré), je ne possède (malheureusement) que l'idée de l'histoire.

**Rating :** M

**Genres :** UA, angst, drame, romance...

**Characters : **Sasuke Uchiwa, Naruto Uzumaki et d'autres

**Pairing(s?) : **NaruSasu ou SasuNaru, prenez-le comme vous le voulez, j'ai jamais bien saisi la nuance (une obscure histoire de seme et de uke ?)

**Avertissements :** Si vous n'aimez pas les pairings gays, bah vous vos êtes sans doute perdus, en tout cas cette fic ne risque pas de vous plaire.

**Musique(s) :** "Feel Fine" de Nightcore II, "sois beau et tais toi" d'Indra, et .com/watch?v=JwvnfgzOb4A&playnext_from=TL&videos=1ZCU8q1sXps&feature=sub

**Note :** Vous prenez une fille en pleine période de révision qui s'ennuie ( à la place de travailler ), un papier, un crayon et vous obtenez cette fic.

* * *

"_Le jeu de l'amour, c'est le cœur et les sens jouant au colin-maillard, et passant perpétuellement l'un près de l'autre sans jamais se toucher._"

M. de Chazal

* * *

►_** Mon jeu de chair **_◄

* * *

**Chapitre I :Rencontre des participants  
**

Il n'aurait pas du être ici...

L'air autour de lui était chaud et humide comme un baiser, des corps inconnus se pressaient contre le sien et une odeur subtile de transpiration et d'herbe mêlée de tabac lui faisait tourner la tête – ou était-ce dû à l'étrange cocktail corsé qu'il avait bu juste avant ? Il n'aurait su le dire... Tout ce qu'il savait à présent c'était que la musique était trop forte et que la basse faisait littéralement vibrer son sang à ses tempes comme un deuxième cœur.

Mais il s'en fichait, car noyé dans cette foule de jeunes aux tenues légères venus se perdre dans cette soirée, il se sentait bien. Il était un anonyme parmi tant d'autres, il n'y avait personne pour le surveiller ou le juger. Ce soir, il était libre de toute contrainte; il n'était plus l'héritier de la grande famille Uchiwa, juste une âme perdue de plus.

Sasuke jeta un regard circulaire sur la foule, il y avait beaucoup de monde pour une fête organisée chez un particulier. Combien pouvaient-ils bien être ? Il n'aurait su le dire sous cet éclairage terne et ces flash lumineux. Ses yeux rencontrèrent de nombreuses autres prunelles, appartenant pour la plupart à des jeunes femmes, même si quelques garçons ne se gênaient pas non plus pour le dévisager lourdement. Sasuke les ignora tous, il n'avait que faire de leurs propositions muettes qui scintillait dans leurs beaux yeux, il ne recherchait pas l'amour, surtout pas ! Son nom de famille était déjà un poids assez conséquent dans sa vie, pourquoi se rendrait-il prisonnier d'autre chose ?

- "Tu danses ?" Lui demanda une de ses admiratrices d'un soir plus téméraire que les autres.

Elle était plutôt mignonne, avec un joli visage en forme de cœur encadré de cheveux blonds bouclés et une silhouette tout en courbes. Pas du tout son genre.

- "Non merci", répondit Sasuke, "je n'aime pas danser."

- "Oh."

Tout le courage qu'il lui avait fallu pour venir l'aborder sembla s'évanouir sous le regard froid de Sasuke. Elle baissa les yeux et battit en retraite vers ses amies qui avaient observé la scène de loin.

Sasuke poussa un soupir las. Cette fille venait de briser sa fragile illusion, à présent il avait pleinement conscience de qui il était et de tout ce qui l'entourait. Amer, il se dirigea vers une table repoussée dans un coin et se servi un verre qu'il vida aussitôt avant de sortir de la pièce étouffante. Il déboucha sur un couloir étroit qu'il parcouru sur plusieurs mètres avant d'arriver enfin à l'air libre.

L'air glacé de la nuit lui emplit les poumons. C'était une soirée d'avril plutôt froide pour la saison, la rue ainsi que les pavés du petit chemin qui menait à la maison était encore humides des dernières pluies. Un léger vent faisaient se balancer les nouvelles feuilles des arbres à la lumière artificielle des réverbères. Sasuke balaya rapidement le quartier du regard. Visiblement, la maison de laquelle il venait de sortir était la seule des environs; toute la rue était bordée de vieux immeubles décrépis et sombres. Colosses de béton à l'allure inquiétante.

Il choisit de faire quelque pas dans la rue, il n'avait qu'une envie à présent : trouver un endroit calme. Au bout de quelques minutes marches, il dénicha finalement un vieux banc en fer qui faisait parfaitement l'affaire. Il s'y affala, les bras le long du dossier et la tête renversée en arrière.

Il s'autorisa a pousser un soupir las et tourna son regard vers le ciel nocturne. Nuageux, pas l'ombre d'une étoile... Un ciel triste et vide. A croire que même la nature s'était liguée contre lui pour lui pour lui faire encore passer une autre soirée ennuyante et solitaire. Il fut effleuré pendant une seconde par le projet de rejoindre la fille qu'il avait rembarré à la fête, histoire de ne pas passer la nuit seul. Mais cette idée le quitta aussi vite qu'elle lui était venue; il n'avait aucune envie de replonger au milieu de la foule surexcitée des danseurs.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les bruits de la ville, les sirènes de la police, les voitures qui glissaient sur le bitume, le sifflement du vent et l'écho lointain de la soirée à quelques mètres de là. La tête lui tournait toujours légèrement, ce n'était pas désagréable. A vrai dire, il aurait même pu dormir ici, sur ce banc crasseux dans ce quartier peu fréquenté, comme un SDF. Une idée qui lui paraissait assez séduisante sur le moment.

Ce fut une voix surgie de nul part qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

- "Toi aussi tu te faisais chier à la soirée ?"

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et scruta les alentours, personne. Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ?

Un bras apparut alors à l'extrémité du banc, puis un corps et finalement un adolescent d'à peu près son âge se tint debout à côté de lui. Il comprit que la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas aperçu avant était qu'il était assis à même le sol, dans l'ombre du banc. Étrange. Sasuke arqua un sourcil et dévisagea silencieusement l'inconnu de haut en bas: un pantalon artificiellement déchiré à plusieurs endroits, un T-shirt orange fluo recouvert d'un treillis de la même couleur, des cheveux blonds savamment coiffés en épis et au moins un kilo de breloques cliquetant à ses poignet, son cou et ses hanches. L'attirail du parfait petit _rave boy_. Pas vraiment le genre de personnes que Sasuke avait envie de rencontrer en cet instant précis.

Le nouvel arrivant lui lança un regard interrogateur devant son mutisme et Sasuke s'aperçut alors qu'il s'était maquillé. De mieux en mieux..., songea-t-il ironiquement. Cette soirée était vraiment de pire en pire.

Il détourna enfin son attention du garçon et s'abandonna dans la contemplation de la rue, espérant que l'autre comprendrait le message et lui ficherait la paix.

- "T'es pas très causant, hein ?" Lui lança le garçon blond avec un sourire en coin avant de - au grand damne de Sasuke - prendre place à côté de lui sur le banc, une jambe repliée contre sa poitrine.

Sasuke poussa un bruyant soupir exaspéré ; ce garçon devait vraiment être stupide. Il tourna la tête vers l'incruste et lui jeta un regard noir, mais ce regard n'eut nul autre effet que d'élargir le sourire de l'étrange garçon. Oui, il était vraiment débile, c'était sûr maintenant. Sasuke allait se lever et laisser cet énergumène derrière lui - enfin, avec la chance qu'il avait ce soir, il risquait bien de le suivre - quand ce dernier reprit la parole.

- "Je vois bien que je t'embête", dit-il, "mais j'ai pas envie de rester tout seul, cigarette ?"

Sasuke fixa le paquet jaunâtre qu'il lui tendait. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fumé. Il saisit un filtre entre ses doigts et le porta à sa bouche. L'autre, une cigarette déjà coincée entre les lèvres, se pencha aussitôt vers lui avec un briquet zébré.

- "Au fait, je m'appelle Naruto", se présenta le garçon, "et toi, t'as un nom ?"

Sasuke inspira une longue bouffée de tabac et recracha un nuage bleuté qu'il regarda s'évaporer dans la nuit. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir que Naruto l'observait. Il fixa le bout incandescent de sa cigarette.

- "Sasuke", répondit-il finalement.

- "Sasuke...", répéta pensivement Naruto en hochant la tête, faisant tomber des mèches de cheveux blond devant ses yeux, "et dis-moi Sasuke, comment t'as su pour la fête de ce soir?"

Sasuke lui jeta un autre regard froid; il ne se taisait donc jamais ? A ce moment précis, une voiture déboula dans la rue et la lumière des phares éclaira le visage de Naruto pendant quelques seconde.

Quels yeux ! pensa Sasuke. Deux prunelles bleu saphir aussi froides et brillantes que la pierre, soulignées par un habile trait de khôl noir. Avec une allure pareille et une attitude aussi agaçante, il n'aurait jamais cru que Naruto eut un regard si grave. Ce regard détonnait vraiment avec le reste de sa personne. Il aurait voulu l'observer plus en détail, mais la voiture et ses phares étaient déjà loins.

- "Un ami", répondit Sasuke.

- "Comment il s'appelle ?"

- "Suigetsu."

- "Connais pas. Tu sors souvent ?"

- "Non."

- "Ah bon ? Moi oui, quand je travaille pas. En fait, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?"

- "Rien."

- "Vraiment ? Ça doit être chiant."

- "Mm".

- "Tu vais quoi pour t'occuper ?"

- "De la basse."

- "Cool ! T'as une copine ?"

- "Non."

- "un copain ?"

- "Non !"

- "Ah. Tu fais toujours des réponses aussi courtes ?"

Sasuke se pris la tête entre les mains, ça lui apprendrait à adresser la parole au premier type bizarre qui passait. Il avait vraiment l'impression de se trouver à un interrogatoire en règle sur sa vie privée. Le pire, c'est que l'autre semblait vraiment intéressé par ses réponses ! A croire qu'il était tellement content de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler qu'il déversait tout ce qu'il avait.

Son regard tomba sur sa montre à son poignet, minuit et demie.

- "Gagné", souffla-t-il entre ses lèvres.

- "Quoi ?", fit Naruto en se penchant vers lui, faisant cliqueter ses nombreux colliers.

- "Rien. T'es vraiment chiant", lui lança Sasuke en reprenant son attitude glacée. Il recommençait à sombrer dans un ennui aussi profond que les abysses.

Naruto ne parut même pas offensé par la remarque et le ton dur de Sasuke. A la place, il se pencha d'avantage vers lui, si bien qu'il se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le banc. Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul.

- "Je sais. Mais physiquement tu me trouves comment ?"

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Tout les gamins dans ce genre de soirées étaient pareils : stylés dans leur attitude et jusqu'à la pointe de leur cheveux, narcissique et superficiel au possible. Une raison de plus pourquoi il n'aimait pas sortir et fréquenter les fêtes. Mais il était assez perspicace pour se douter que la question de Naruto allait au-delà du simple fait de son apparence. Il voyait bien où il voulait en venir. Il n'était même pas surpris par le peu de subtilité qu'il avait employé, en plus avec cette position, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute sur sa proposition. Un peu vulgaire quand même...

- "Je cherche pas de relation", lui répondit Sasuke en plissant ses paupières.

Naruto eut un petit rire sans joie et secoua sa tête.

- "Je vais être plus direct : ça te dit de venir chez moi ? Ou si c'est pas encore assez direct, tu veux coucher avec moi ? Je ne te demande pas de sortir avec moi. "

En gros, du sexe pour du sexe. Aucun sentiment, juste un désir physique. Il considéra attentivement un moment l'adolescent qui le fixait toujours de ses si étranges yeux. Il avait un corps maigre, presque comme celui d'une fille, quant à son visage, il était ovale encadré par de longues mèches blondes, sur chacune de ses joues, trois traits fin si pâles que Sasuke ne les avait pas remarqués auparavant dessinaient des sortes de moustaches de chat. Assez agréable à regarder, en conclusion, même si son côté excentrique était un peu trop poussé au goût de Sasuke.

Il n'était pas spécialement attiré par les garçons, pas plus qu'il ne l'était par les filles, mais la perspective de regagner seul son appartement vide lui faisait l'effet d'un creux dans l'estomac. Il repensa à la fille qu'il avait repoussée tout à l'heure. Il hocha la tête.

- "D'accord."

Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit, d'un mouvement souple il se redressa, épousseta inutilement son jeans et fit signe à Sasuke de le suivre.

- "Viens !"

Ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minute, leur coude et leur main se touchèrent quelque fois involontairement mais mis à part ça il n'y eut aucun contact physique entre eux durant tout le trajet. Naruto se montra étonnement silencieux. De son côté, Sasuke se demandait vaguement si c'était un acte sensé de suivre ce quasi inconnu ainsi, sûrement pas... Enfin, il se rendit compte qu'au fond il s'en fichait et puis, Naruto n'avait pas l'air très dangereux. Qu'avait-il à perdre, au fond ? Il risquait bien de ne jamais plus le revoir.

Finalement, Naruto stoppa au seuil d'un immeuble mal entretenu et sortit une clé de sa poche avec laquelle il déverrouilla la porte d'entrée couverte de graffitis. Le quartier était vraiment sinistre et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de jeter discrètement un regard derrière son épaule. Mais les lieux semblaient totalement déserts.

C'est dans la cage d'ascenseur que Naruto s'approcha enfin de Sasuke, doucement, il le regarda dans les yeux comme pour recevoir son accord et posa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sasuke posa une main hésitante sur la hanche de Naruto qui continuait à butiner ses lèvres, les effleurant du bout de sa langue sans jamais aller jusqu'à un vrai contact. Sasuke partit à son tour à la rencontre des lèvres et de la langue du garçon blond, mordillant légèrement puis de plus en plus fort sa bouche offerte. La langue de Naruto avait un goût sucré relevé de tabac; il voulait goûter plus.

Une note aigüe leur signala qu'ils étaient arrivé au bon étage.

Naruto se détacha de Sasuke et l'entraîna à sa suite en lui tenant la main à travers un couloir sombre à l'odeur de lessive bon marché. A peine eurent-ils franchit le seuil et refermé la porte de l'appartement derrière eux que Naruto se colla langoureusement contre le corps de Sasuke.

Sasuke constata avec amusement que ce-dernier était un peu plus petit que lui, il devait se pencher pour accéder à ses lèvres, ce paradis qu'il avait du délaisser tout à l'heure. A son tour de jouer. Il se pencha vers Naruto, embrassa ses lèvres en passant sa langue dessus, avant de dévier vers sa mâchoire qu'il remonta en la couvrant de baisers jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, tandis que ses mains passaient sous son jeans et caressaient ses fesses à travers le tissus de son boxer. Il mordilla et suçota doucement le lobe et le cartilage de l'oreille, s'attardant sur un piercing. Naruto avait posé sa tête contre son cou pendant ce temps-là et son souffle chaud et humide contre sa chair ne faisaient que plus exciter Sasuke.

- "Sasuke", soupira Naruto en essayant d'atteindre ses lèvres, les yeux mis-clos par le désir.

Sasuke s'amusa de le voir devoir se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Naruto gémit de frustration. Finalement, Sasuke embrassa Naruto à pleine bouche en le plaquant contre un mur.

Leur premier vrai baiser était fort, rempli de désir et de pulsions. Naruto se laissa complétement faire par Sasuke, pressant sa main contre sa nuque pour en intensifier le contact tandis que de l'autre, il s'affairait à défaire sa braguette.

Naruto se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sasuke et, avec un regard langoureux, s'agenouilla devant lui en achevant de baisser le pantalon et le boxer de Sasuke. Toujours en le regardant dans les yeux, il commença à se lécher les lèvres de façon provocante, lentement, lascivement. La respiration de Sasuke s'accéléra, il s'appuya contre le mur avec ses deux mains, incapable de lâcher ce regard bleu si particulier. Une véritable torture.

Son bourreau parut satisfait de le voir dans cet état, il agrippa doucement mais fermement les hanches de Sasuke et pris son sexe à pleine bouche. Sasuke se mordit les lèvres et étouffa un gémissement. Naruto effectuait des mouvements de va-et-viens avec sa bouche, jouant habilement avec sa longue le long de son membre. Ses beaux yeux bleus accrochant parfois ceux de Sasuke pour qui ses échanges visuels procuraient des frissons d'excitation.

Au bord de l'extase, Sasuke posa doucement une main sur la tête de Naruto.

- "Naruto, je-je vais venir", haleta Sasuke pour le prévenir, dans le feu de l'action ils n'avaient pas pensé à mettre de protection.

Naruto lui jeta un regard étrange, mis intrigué, mis amer, un peu amusé... Encore un regard qui ne collait pas avec son apparence extérieure.

Mais il n'arrêta pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, redoublent même d'habilité et accélérant le rythme. Sasuke crispa sa main sur les fins cheveux blonds de Naruto, sa respiration devint de plus en plus forte, sa vision se brouilla et enfin un foudroiement de bien-être envahit tout son corps comme un décharge électrique. Il poussa un cris rauque et se força à calmer les palpitations de son cœur.

Il se rendit compte qu'il tenait encore les cheveux de Naruto. Il s'empressa de les lâcher et Naruto se redressa face à lui, ses lèvres étirées en un petit sourire satisfait.

- "Désolé", dit-il en passant une main dans la chevelure de Naruto.

- "Pas grave", répondit se dernier, "on passe aux choses sérieuses ?" murmura-t-il de façon enjôleuse.

Sasuke ne releva pas sa dernière remarque, il saisit le menton de Naruto entre ses doigts et passa son pouce sur les lèvres humides de sperme de Naruto.

- "T'es malade, t'aurais pas dû faire ça. C'est risqué."

Naruto le regarda avec le même air étrange qu'il avait eu quelque instant plus tôt.

- "Je m'en fous", sourit-il, "j'en avais envie avec toi."

Sasuke se pencha et embrassa Naruto avec fougue. Il goûta à nouveau la bouche de Naruto, ce goût de plaisir à l'était brut mêlé à celui légèrement salé de sa propre semence. Ce dernier répondit à son baiser avec passion. Il se colla contre Sasuke et ce dernier put sentir que le désir qu'il éprouvait pour lui était égal au sien. Naruto lui prit le poignet et, sans cesser de l'embrasser, le conduisit au matelas qui reposait à même le sol un peu plus loin. Tout deux s'agenouillèrent dessus.

Sasuke commença à déshabiller Naruto, faisant passer son treillis et son T-shirt par-dessus ses épaules. Il découvrit que le garçon arborait un tatouage qui lui recouvrait tout le ventre et formait une spirale autour de son nombril. Décidément, Naruto était vraiment bizarre, mais terriblement excitant aussi ! Sasuke renonça néanmoins à tenter de lui retirer ses nombreux bijoux, trop fastidieux. Et puis, tout ça avec quelque chose d'indéniablement érotique.

Une fois tout deux libérés de leurs barrières de tissus, Naruto s'allongea et attira Sasuke contre lui. Ils étaient chair contre chair, leurs jambes se mêlaient dans les couvertures repoussées au bout du matelas. Sasuke posa ses lèvres contre la clavicule de Naruto qu'il entreprit d'embrasser et de suçoter tandis que les mains de Naruto passaient dans ses cheveux et emmêlaient ses mèches noires. Encouragé par les gémissements de Naruto, il glissa de plus en plus bas, traçant des sillons de baiser. S'attardant sur ses tétons qu'il mordilla et lécha, ravit de sentir le corps de son partenaire réagir à ses caresses. Il arriva enfin à son tatouage, avec sa langues il en redessina les contours, se repaissant de la peau salée de Naruto. Il atteignit enfin la toison blonde et bouclée, bien décider à donner le change à Naruto. Mais celui-ci se redressa soudainement sur ses coudes et l'arrêta.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?", s'étonna Sasuke tandis que Naruto l'étreignait et l'attirait à nouveau contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule, son souffle chaud contre son cou.

- "Rien, disons que je préfère donner que recevoir..." Il se détacha de quelques centimètres du torse de Sasuke et fouilla d'une main dans le bazar de vêtements et de magazines à côté du matelas. "Tiens", dit-il en lui tendant un préservatif.

Perplexe, Sasuke saisit l'objet entre ses doigts et Naruto recommença à l'embrasser.

- "J'ai envie de toi", lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille tout en la mordillant gentiment.

Après avoir déchirer l'emballage avec ses dents et enfilé la protection lubrifiée, Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et rejoignit la douce chaleur du corps de Naruto. Il prit le temps de s'assurer que Naruto était prêt à le recevoir... Il n'eut aucun mal à entrer en lui; ce n'était certainement pas la première fois que Naruto invitait des inconnus à passer la nuit chez lui... Sasuke essaya de se montrer attentif, mais Naruto se montrait d'une passivité extrême, le laissant manipuler son corps comme bon lui semblait, faisant passer son plaisir avant le sien. L'amant d'une nuit idéal en somme.

Il faisait encore nuit dehors quand Naruto se blottit contre le torse de Sasuke, ses cheveux lui chatouillant le menton. Bientôt ne subsistèrent plus que leur souffles irréguliers dans la pièces. Sasuke avait les yeux fixés sur le plafond maculés de traces d'humidités aux formes dignes d'un test de Rorschach. Ils passèrent quelques minutes ainsi, l'un contre l'autre. En toute intimité. Dire qu'il y a quelques heures à peine, ils ne se connaissaient même pas !

Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Sasuke réalisa qu'il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait, ni comment il allait rentrer chez lui. De plus, il était hors de question qu'il passe la nuit ici, jamais il ne dormait avec ses partenaire d'un soir; leur relation s'arrêtaient quand tout deux avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Dormir à deux, ce sont des choses qu'on fait avec qui on aime et il n'avait aucun amour dans ce genre de relation.

Sasuke repoussa gentiment Naruto et commença à chercher ses vêtements autour du matelas. Les cheveux en bataille, Naruto le regarda faire perplexe.

- "Tu t'en vas déjà ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix déçue.

Sasuke avait enfin réunit toute ses affaires et étaient en train de se rhabiller, il ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers Naruto pour lui répondre.

- "Mm".

Il ne vit pas l'air peiné qui se dessina sur les traits de Naruto. Il l'entendit juste fouiller dans ses affaires avant de se lever lui aussi et de le rejoindre.

- "Tiens", dit Naruto en lui tendant une petit bout de papier déchirer, "si tu as envie de me revoir."

- "Merci, mais je pense pas qu'on se reverra."

Il finit de reboutonner le dernier bouton de sa chemise et se tourna enfin face à Naruto qui tenait encore le bout de papier. Devant son air triste, il le prit quand même et le glissa dans une poche de son jeans sans même y jeter un regard.

- "Merci pour tout", dit-il.

Naruto se mis sur la pointe des pieds et déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Sasuke qui se laissa faire.

- "Merci à toi."

Sans une autre paroles, Sasuke laissa derrière lui cet étrange et agaçant garçon, persuadé de ne plus jamais le revoir.

Dans le couloir, il croisa une femme d'une quarantaine d'année en peignoir qui le fixa bizarrement jusqu'à ce que, devant son regard froid, elle baissa les yeux. Il avait vraiment hâte de quitter ce quartier qui lui semblait de plus en plus glauque. Dehors, les rues étaient toujours aussi désertes. Il chercha du regard un quelconque arrêt de bus, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il lui faudrait marcher un moment avant de retrouver les transports publiques. De plus, rien ne lui indiquait qu'ils soient encore opérationnels à cette heure matinale.

En désespoir de solution, il décida de refaire le chemin inverse qu'il avait parcouru avec Naruto quelques heures plus tôt dans la soirée. Il passa devant le banc sur lequel ils s'étaient rencontrés et se retrouva devant la propriété où s'était déroulée la fête. On n'entendait plus raisonner les basses dans la rues, mais il y avait encore du monde à l'intérieur. Il scruta les alentours, fit quelques pas en direction de la maison quand une voix familière l'arrêta.

- "Sasuke ! Putain, j'ai cru que tu t'étais cassé ! T'étais parti où bordel ? Je t'ai cherché partout !"

Suigetsu était en colère et le ton de sa voix le faisait bien ressentir.

- "Je suis allé faire un tour", répondit Sasuke.

- "Bah préviens la prochaine fois que l'envie te prend d'aller te promener au milieu d'une soirée ! Allez viens."

Sasuke suivit docilement Suigetsu jusqu'à sa voiture, quelques rues plus loin. Une fois assis dans l'habitacle, Suigetsu continua à lui faire des reproches, ne se rendant même pas compte que Sasuke ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié.

- "C'est la dernière fois que je passe une soirée avec toi ! Je me suis retrouvé tout seul comme un con !"

C'était exagéré bien sûr, Suigetsu connaissait plein de monde. De plus, Sasuke se garda bien de lui signaler qu'il était le premier à l'avoir planté tout seul au milieu dans une baraque au milieu de nul part.

- "En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas te rattraper demain soir. Je compte bien sur se concert pour me faire un peu d'argent, et quelque filles ! J'espère qu'il y aura du monde..."

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Suigetsu alluma la radio.

" _"I don't wanna live this destiny, it goes on endlessly. This love, this hate is burning me away."_... _This love, this hate de Hollywood Undead chers auditeurs nocturnes, vous écoutez radio V.I.H, il est quatre heure et trente-cinq minutes! Tout de suite..._ "

Suigetsu vit de coin de l'œil le sourire amer de Sasuke à l'évocation de l'heure.

- "T'en as pas marre de ce jeu stupide ? C'est morbide."

- "Jamais."

* * *

**Bonsoir les gens ! =)**

**Je vous présente ma nouvel fic (ouais encore une, mais chut !), comme dit dans ma note plus haut, elle est le fruit de ma flemmardise à réviser. Mais, j'ai quand même hésité à la publier sur fictionpress et non pas ici (vu qu'elle a pas grand chose à voir avec le monde ninja. Oui j'ai honte. ), mais je suis une trouillarde en plus d'être une larve alors la voici ici bas... **

**Ce chapitre était à la base beaucoup plus long, trop long en vérité pour un simple prologue, j'ai du la sectionner en 2. Dans je pense publier la suite assez rapidement ! **

**Voilà, votre avis est bien sûr le bienvenu ! :)**

**P.s : Pour ceux qui lisent "Une raison de vivre", l'écriture du prochain chapitre est à 50%, donc ne me tué pas !**


	2. Tentative d'abandon

**Titre:** Mon jeu de chair

**Résumé : **C'était un jeu stupide, il le savait. Un jeu qui durait depuis 6 ans, 4 mois et 12 jours... Le seul jeu où il était à la fois l'unique participant et l'adversaire.

**Disclamer :** Tout les éléments de "Naruto" appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne possède (malheureusement) que l'idée de l'histoire.

**Rating :** M

**Genres :** UA, angst, drame, romance...

**Characters : **Sasuke Uchiwa, Naruto Uzumaki et d'autres

**Pairing(s?) : **NaruSasu ou SasuNaru, prenez-le comme vous le voulez, j'ai jamais bien saisi la nuance (une obscure histoire de seme et de uke ?)

**Avertissements :** Si vous n'aimez pas les pairings gays, bah vous vous êtes sans doute perdus, en tout cas cette fic ne risque pas de vous plaire.

**Musique(s) : **"Last Night" de Skillet

**Note :** Vous prenez une fille en pleine période de révision qui s'ennuie ( à la place de travailler ), un papier, un crayon et vous obtenez cette fic.

* * *

**Chapitre II :Tentative d'abandon  
**

La lumières des projecteurs lui faisait mal aux yeux, l'empêchant de distinguer les visages amassés au pied de la scène. Il ne voyait pas les spectateurs, mais il entendait leurs cris.

Sasuke plissa ses yeux, il semblait y avoir du monde ce soir au club. Bien, pensa-t-il ne pinçant plus fort les cordes de sa basse, avec la recette des entrées il pourrait enfin finir de rembourser son loyer.

Une goutte de transpiration coula le long de sa tempe jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il faisait aussi chaud, ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il jouait et ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. En jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il s'aperçut que les autres membres du groupe ne semblaient pas mieux lotis que lui : Suigetsu avait ôté son T-shirt et sa peau pâle brillait sous la lumière artificielle, Karin - dont Sasuke n'apercevait que le dos - tenait le micro d'une main et s'éventait de l'autre, les deux pans de sa veste ouverte voletant autour d'elle à chacun de ses mouvements. Quant' à Juugo, le batteur, Sasuke l'imaginait sans peine rejeter ses mèches oranges mouillées de transpiration en arrière sur son crâne.

Sasuke baissa la tête vers son instrument, il était fatigué, aveuglé, l'air était moite et vibrant autour de lui et chaque respiration enfumée lui brûlait la gorge, mais il se sentait bien. Oh oui ! Il se sentait foutrement bien. Ici, sur scène, il n'était plus personne, plus de Sasuke Uchiwa le survivant, plus de chuchotements dans son dos, de regards lourds… Juste la musique et ses doigts à vifs qui s'activaient. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure de concentration, ça allait bientôt être fini. Son cœur se serra. Il échangea un regard entendu avec Suigetsu. Celui-ci lui sourit. La voix de Karin s'envola dans les aigües et Suigetsu entama son solo, le visage rejeté en arrière. Les notes amplifiées par les haut-parleurs couvrirent les cris du public, vibrèrent pendant quelques minutes et moururent sous les applaudissements et sifflets. Fini…

Sasuke salua brièvement les spectateurs et rejoignit les coulisses où il saisit une bouteille d'eau que lui tendait un jeune employé avec un grand sourire. Les autres membres d'_Hebi_ arrivèrent peu après, les pupilles encore dilatées par la lumière des projecteurs et l'air aux anges.

- "C'était géant !" S'exclama Suigetsu avant de saisir deux bouteilles d'eau; se vidant la première sur la tête avant de boire goulument la deuxième.

Karin acquiesça silencieusement, le regard au loin encore rempli d'étoile, tout comme Juugo, assis sur un vieil ampli un peu en retrait. Elle n'avait toujours pas refermé sa veste et on voyait sa brassière noire, mais ne semblait pas s'en soucié plus que ça. Seul Sasuke restait silencieux, l'air impassible, se réhabituant au calme.

Si ses partenaires étaient encore grisés par le concert, lui vivait plutôt ce moment comme un réveil désagréable ou la descente pénible d'un trip à l'acide. La sensation de bien-être éprouvée quelques minutes plus tôt avait bel et bien disparue. Bientôt, elle ne serait plus qu'un souvenir agréable et lointain, inaccessible jusqu'à leur prochaine représentation et en attendant celle-ci, il allait retrouver sa vie et son nom tristement célèbre. Se souvenir de ces moments étaient comme essayer de se remémorer un rêve au fur et à mesure que les détails nous échappent comme de l'eau entre les doigts.

Il grimaça et regarda ses propre doigts, irrités malgré ses années de pratiques; même cette douleur-là était éphémère.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'entra le patron du club, un sourire encore plus grand et pétillant que celui des membres du groupe, si c'était possible. Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

- "Félicitation les jeunes, vous avez fait un tabac ce soir ! Le nombre d'entrée à doublé depuis votre dernier concert ici, hé hé ! D'ailleurs voici votre part."

Il sortit quatre petites piles de billets qu'il tendit à chacun des musiciens. Sasuke prit le sien et compta ; parfait, il allait en plus de son loyer pouvoir enfin se payer le luxe de faire réparer son vélo.

Il rangea les billets dans une poche camouflée de son sac et, interrompant la tirade d'éloge du patron sur leur performance, fit part au autres de son départ.

- "Déjà ?" S'étonna le patron en ouvrant de grands yeux, "mais non restes, je vous offre un verre à tous !"

- "Non merci", déclina Sasuke, "je préfère rentrer chez moi."

Déconcerté, le patron ouvrit la bouche pour le faire changer d'avis, mais l'air distant de Sasuke lui fit changer d'avis.

- "Comment tu veux."

Sasuke hocha la tête et salua brièvement les membres d'Hebi, qui étaient habitués à le voir toujours quitter rapidement les lieux, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le club par la sortie arrière, vers les ordures, dans la nuit moite de fin août. Il rajusta la lanière de l'étui de sa basse sur son épaule et regarda l'heure sur l'écran de son portable. Une heure et demie du matin.

Un sourire sans joie se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

- "Gagné", murmura-t-il.

Il aurait pu aller prendre le métro à un arrêt un peu plus loin, mais il préféra marcher jusqu'à son appartement.

Choix qu'il regretta amèrement.

Peut-être était-ce dû au vide qu'il ressentait suite au contre coup de l'excitation du concert, peut-être était-ce dû à l'atmosphère festive de ce samedi soir dont il se sentait exclu ou peut-être était-ce simplement lui, mais le fait était que ce jour commençait mal... Tout ces gens, ces bruits et rires autour de lui, les lumières colorées qui agressaient ses yeux et ses oreilles insupportaient. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place... Sasuke connaissait ce pressentiment, cet impression de tomber dans le vide, ce mal-être qui pénétrait petit à petit son esprit comme le plus sadique des amants et qui le faisait se sentir de plus en plus douloureusement vivant, de plus en plus décalé.

Sons pouls s'accéléra.

Cette nuit était dangereuse pour lui.

Il stoppa net et changea de direction. Ses pas le guidèrent machinalement vers un endroit qu'il lui était tristement familier depuis quelques mois. Sasuke leva brièvement les yeux vers le vieil hôtel qui lui faisait face.

Dans le passé, il devait certainement avoir eu de l'allure, comme en témoignaient les motifs en fer forgés qui décoraient les encadrures des balcons et des fenêtres. S'il regardait bien, il pouvait encore distinguer les endroits décrépis de la façade où avaient dû jadis se trouver trois étoiles. Aujourd'hui, coincé entre un sex-shop et une épicerie vietnamienne, l'hôtel Suna faisait surtout office de maison de passe et servaient également de couverture aux héritiers pour leurs activités illégales respectives... La famille Sabaku avait le triste privilège de posséder une renommée presque aussi mauvaise que la sienne.

Une odeur de poussière frappa Sasuke quand il pénétra dans le halle spacieux mais étrangement vide. Le bruit de la vieille porte d'entrée sembla sortir de sa torpeur le jeune homme qui se tenait derrière le vaste comptoir qui lui faisait face. Tendu, Sasuke s'approcha de lui tout en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer la lueur hostile et vaguement moqueuse qui animait les yeux verts du plus jeune membre de la fratrie Sabaku, malgré son air faussement impassible.

« Tu veux quelque chose, Uchiwa ? » demanda Gaara de son habituelle voix grave.

« J'ai réservé une chambre au nom de Shukaku », récita machinalement Sasuke en lui rendant son regard.

Gaara se contenta de l'observer en silence pendant quelques secondes; si bien que Sasuke s'attendait à ce qu'il l'envoie se faire voir. Mais le jeune homme sortit finalement son portable de sa poche, pianota quelques secondes sur les touches et annonça finalement le verdict.

« Chambre 306. »

Tout deux ne s'étaient jamais appréciés pour des raisons qu'ils ignoraient l'un et l'autre, mais Gaara n'allait pas rater l'occasion de se faire un peu d'argent sur son dos juste parce qu'il ne s'aimaient pas. Il prit l'argent que Sasuke lui tendait; une règle de la maison : on paie avant de recevoir la marchandise. Ses doigts étaient glacés quand ils effleurèrent ceux de Sasuke.

Sasuke se contenta d'acquiescer avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers le vieil ascenseur qui semblait l'attendre de l'autre côté du hall. Les portes firent un bruit inquiétant quand elles s'ouvrirent, mais il le remarqua à peine et pressa le bouton portant le numéro trois. L'ascension lui parut durer une éternité. Il commençais à être nerveux, il se passa la main dans ses cheveux et évita soigneusement de se regarder dans le miroir poussiéreux qui ornait une des parois de la cage de l'ascenseur. Plus, des pensées parasites commençaient à envahir son esprit, des pensées qu'il auraient préféré ne pas avoir...

_« If you die in an elevator, be sure to press the up button. "_ (1)

Sasuke ne savait plus où il avait entendu cette phrase... mais elle lui sembla s'imposer à lui, collant ironiquement à sa situation.

Finalement, l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Sasuke en sortit d'un pas pressé, soulagé d'échapper à ces quarte murs oppressants. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine quand il aperçut la porte numéro 306, de soulagement mais aussi d'anticipation. Il frappa deux coups à la porte.

« Entrez », fit une voix masculine de l'autre côté de la porte.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'avait voulu. La chambre était sombre, seul la lumière des réverbères éclairait la pièce à travers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il distingua une silhouette près du lit dans une zone d'ombre de la pièce. Sasuke s'approcha.

« Deux, c'est bien ça ? », demanda l'homme dans l'ombre.

Il devait être jeune d'après sa voix, la capuche de son sweat-shirt trop grand empêchait Sasuke de voir ses yeux. Simple mesure de sécurité, sûrement.

« Ouais, c'est ça », répondit froidement Sasuke en jetant un regard nerveux autour de lui. Il était à deux doigts de craquer...

Le jeune homme sembla le dévisager quelques secondes.

« Voilà », fit-il finalement et produisant ce que Sasuke attendait.

Sasuke s'en saisit rapidement, bredouilla un vague « merci » et tourna les talons.

Au bout du couloir, il retrouva la cage de l'ascenseur grande ouverte. Cette foutue machine semblait lui tendre les bras, mais le souvenir de sa dernière ascension était encore vivace dans son esprit; aussi préféra-t-il emprunter l'escalier. Les marches semblaient n'avoir plus été utilisées depuis des mois, la vieille moquette rouge qui les recouvrait pelait et chacun de ses pas étaient ponctué de craquements sinistres. Sasuke amorça prudemment sa descente à la lumière crues des ampoules à nues, pressé de rentrer chez lui et de quitter cet endroit lugubre.

Il ignora Gaara lorsqu'il traversa le hall dans l'autre sens, mais sentit le regard amusé de celui-ci dans son dos quand il quitta les lieux. Enfin, il retrouva la rue sombre, puis le centre-ville... Dire qu'un endroit pareil se situait si près du cœur de la ville !

Il se dirigea vers sa station de métro. Plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes et tout ça ne serait qu'un mauvais rêve...

« Sasuke ? »

Sasuke stoppa net à l'appel de son prénom, nerveux. Tournant légèrement la tête, il ne reconnut pas tout de suite le garçon qui était venu se planter à côté de lui. Ce dernier retira ses lunettes de soleil - en pleine nuit quelle idée!-, et il reconnu enfin l'énergumène avec qui il avait passé la nuit dernière. Il remarqua également l'arcade sourcilière gonflée du blond et son œil bien amoché, la blessure semblait récente. Le garçon blond lui adressa un sourire éclatant, il avait les joues rosies et le souffle court, comme s'il avait couru. Il tombait vraiment mal... Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil nerveux en direction de l'arrêt de métro qui ne se trouvait à à peine dix mètres, puis revint sur le blond.

« Naruto... »

Pourvu qu'il ne se soit pas trompé de prénom, enfin, il était presque sûr qu'il s'appelait comme ça.

Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit quand il vit que Sasuke se souvenait de lui. Malgré l'air distant que Sasuke affichait, il lui saisit le bras et se mis à lui parler comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

- "Ah c'est bien toi ! J'étais pas sûr au début que se soit toi, mais comme tu m'a dit que tu jouais de la basse et que là tu as un étuis de guitare, bah j'ai pensé que c'était vraiment toi ! Et puis..."

Dire qu'il ne pensait jamais le revoir, combien avait-il de chance de le recroiser ce soir ? Il jeta un regard autour de lui et remarqua que plusieurs personnes les regardaient en coin. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à les regarder comme ça? Enfin, il fallait dire que Naruto, maintenant qu'il le regardait plus attentivement, ne passait pas inaperçu avec son visage amoché et sa façon de parler trop fort. Au moins, il était habillé normalement, cette fois.

Déjà, il n'écoutait pas la litanie du blond; il avait autre chose en tête... Il se dégagea d'un mouvement sans douceur de la prise de Naruto.

- "Bon, je vais y aller. Bonne soirée."

Franchement, que pouvait-il avoir à dire à un garçon qu'il n'appréciait même pas et avec qui il avait juste partager quelques heures de sexe ? Et puis, tout ce monde autour le rendait mal à l'aise... Il posa sa main sur la poche de son jeans, là où se trouvait ce qu'il venait d'acheter.

- "Tu as un rendez-vous ?"

- "Non", fit simplement Sasuke et remettant la lanière de l'étui en place sur son épaule.

- "Oh, t'es tout seul ?"

De quoi je me mêle ? Sasuke avait déjà tourné les talons et fait quelques pas sur le bitume quand Naruto le rattrapa et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Main qu'il retira aussitôt quand il vit le regard glacé, presque fou, que Sasuke posa sur lui. Il se tint quelques secondes devant lui sans rien dire, le fixant de ses intenses yeux bleus.

"C'est triste de passer le samedi soir seul. Je t'invite à prendre un verre, si tu veux. En toute amitié, bien sûr !", ajouta-t-il quand il vit Sasuke lever les yeux au ciel et faire mine de repartit.

- "Fous-moi la paix ! »

Il avait parlé trop fort... Cette fois les gens s'étaient arrêtés et lui jetaient des regards désapprobateurs. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui au plus vite. Maintenant. Il sentit Naruto le saisir par le bras. Il rouvrit les yeux, prêt à le repousser à nouveau, mais le visage de Naruto avait perdu son air enjoué.

- " Allons dans un endroit plus calme."

Cet air si sérieux, et ces yeux... le souvenir de leur première rencontre lui revint à l'esprit. Il suivit docilement Naruto en dehors de la rue principale, jusqu'à une altercation. Il s'arrêta.

- "Je vais prendre le métro."

Naruto stoppa.

- "Moi aussi !"

Sasuke était prêt à jurer que Naruto venait de prendre cette décision à l'instant. Agacé, il ne répondit rien et se contenta de se rendre à l'arrêt le plus proche, ignorant la présence de l'autre à ses côtés.

Il vécut le trajet comme une sorte de brouillard, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il allait faire une fois chez lui... Poser ses affaires, salle de bain et puis, tout irait mieux. Dix minutes après être entré dans la rame de métro, il arriva enfin à son arrêt. Machinalement, il se leva et commanda l'ouverture des portes.

- "Tu descends ici ?", demanda Naruto qui avait été étrangement calme durant tout le voyage.

- "Mm."

Sans même une parole d'au revoir ou un regard, Sasuke quitta le wagon.

Les six minutes qu'il lui fallut pour rejoindre son appartement lui parurent durer une éternité ! Il tremblait lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et son cerveau était définitivement passé en mode off lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de sa chambre, jeta sa guitard sur son matelas sans aucun soins. Oublié le concert, les étoiles, l'ascendeur et Naruto. Il claqua la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui et là...

Là, il ne résista plus et avala directement ce qu'il venait d'acheter. Après tout, c'était son dernier espoir de ne pas perdre... Il se laissa glisser contre le carrelage froid et attendit que ça fasse effet, qu'il oublie tout, que sa crise passe... Tout était silencieux, il avait affreusement conscience de tout son corps, sa respiration, son malaise mental et il détestait ça. Mais les minutes passèrent et rien ne s'arrangea, pire, il avait l'impression que tout allait de plus en plus mal. Oh, faite que ce ne soit pas un _bad trip _! Pas aujourd'hui...

Il se sentait de plus en plus mal, cette fois il pouvait également le ressentir physiquement. Il passa une main contre son visage et se rendit compte qu'il transpirait. Avec une grimace, il essuya sa main contre son jeans. Il avait froid également et il pouvait sentir des frissons le secouer régulièrement. Enfin, il fut pris d'un haut le cœur.

Il s'agenouilla sur le carrelage froid en face de la cuvette des toilette. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il regarda l'eau qui stagnait au fond des cabinets et rendit tout ce que son estomac contenait. C'était horrible, ses yeux se mirent instantanément à pleurer et sa gorge à le bruler. Une fois qu'il n'eut plus rien à rendre, il alla se rincer la bouche en buvant à même le robinet. Il se sentait un peu mieux à présent, physiquement seulement car son esprit était lui encore hanté par les mêmes idées noires. Il devait en plus avoir rendu les drogues qu'il venait de prendre... Quel con ! Il attendit un peu tout de même, mais rien ne se passa. C'était trop bête... Sasuke avait envie de rire du grotesque de la situation et de pleurer en même temps. Quel con !

Si fatigué... Il puait la transpiration, ses cheveux pendaient de manière filasse sur son front et il tremblait de froid dans son T-shirt. Un sentiment de désespoir l'envahit; il ne lui restait rien. Sa famille était morte, ses amis -s'il pouvait vraiment appelés ces derniers des amis- n'avaient pas la moindre petite idée de qui il était vraiment et la seule personne qui ait vraiment comptée pour lui s'était foutu de lui depuis toujours. La vision de son rasoir posés sagement sur le lavabo de sa salle de bain s'imposa dans son esprit. Il n'avait jamais envisagé d'en finir comme ça... Mais la lame brillante lui faisait de l'œil...

Il ne s'était jamais coupé avant, aussi fut-il surpris par la faible douleur aigüe qu'il ressentit quand il traça le premier trait sur son poignet. C'était si facile, trop facile... Tant mieux, il espérait juste que ce serait rapide. Il se lacéra le poignet droite, puis le gauche. Le sang coulait et perlait sur ses habits et sur le sol. Pourvu que ça finisse vite, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Il laissa finalement tombé la lame dans l'évier et observa ses avant-bras rayés de vermeille. Il eut un sourire en s'imaginant la tête de la personne qui le découvrirai plus tard et les journaux qui en feraient leur choux gras. Il espérait seulement que son frère les lirai et qu'il se sentirait coupable...

Il s'assit à même le sol et regarda ses poignets saigner. C'était fascinant, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'ait vraiment fait. De toute façon, ce serait arrivé tôt ou tard un jour où l'autre... Il se sentit de plus en plus fatigué, il avait froid aussi et ne sentait presque plus la douleur à la fin quand il ferma les yeux, embrassant le néant qui s'offrait à lui... S'il fermait les yeux assez forts, il pouvait encore voir l'éclat des projecteurs.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand on est mort ? Sasuke n'en avait aucune idée. Quand il reprit ses esprit. Il avait surtout l'impression qu'une voiture lui était passé dessus... Et sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien ! Il pouvait encore sentir son corps en tout cas... Ses paupières étaient lourdes aussi préféra-t-il rester immobile.

Est-ce qu'on pouvait sentir les odeurs aussi ? Parce qu'une forte odeur de mercurochrome flottait dans l'air... Et il entendait également le bruit de voitures et de la circulation...

Lentement, Sasuke à la triste évidence qu'il n'était pas mort... mais il n'avait pas la force de s'en énerver. En essayant de remuer les bras, il sentit une douleur lui vriller les poignets... Et merde !

Il fit un effort colossal pour ouvrir ses yeux agressés par la lumière filtrant à travers les minces rideaux de la fenêtre. Il était dans un lit. Enfin, son lit à en juger par les draps... comment diable était-il arrivé jusque là ?

- « Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants », fit une voix lasse à sa droite.

Ignorant la douleur et esquissant une grimace, Sasuke se redressa pour découvrir un garçon blond qui le fixait au pied du lit. Sa tête lui tournait, il se sentait si faible.

Il fallut à peines quelques secondes à Sasuke pour reconnaître le garçon avec qui il avait couché la nuit dernière.

Ses mains étaient croisées sur sa poitrine et les manches de son sweat remontées aux coudes. En observant mieux son visage, Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il avait les yeux rougis par le sommeil. Il n'avait visiblement pas dormi de la nuit.

- « J'ai nettoyé tout ton bordel dans la salle de bain et bandé tes poignets. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là » Demanda Sasuke en ignorant les paroles de Naruto.

Naruto lui lança un regard noir qui n'affecta nullement Sasuke.

- « Je t'ai suivi depuis le métro jusqu'à ton immeuble, puis j'ai trouvé la porte ouverte... J'attendais que tu reviennes pour être sur que tout allait bien, mais comme tu mettais du temps je suis allé voir si tu t'étais pas endormi dans ton vomi. Je te laisse imaginer la suite. »

Cet imbécile... Sasuke avait du mal à dire à cet instant s'il en voulait plus à Naruto ou à lui-même pour sa négligence.

- « T'aurais du me laisser. »

Naruto eut un petit rire moqueur, il n'avait rien à voir avec le garçon qui l'avait emmené chez lui... A nouveau ce regard si dur, à croire qu'il avait deux personnalités totalement opposées. Il s'approcha de Sasuke et s'assit sur le matelas à côté de lui.

- « Même si je t'avais laissé, tu serais encore en vie, imbécile ! Tu t'es simplement évanoui."

Faisant mine de se couper avec une lame invisible, Naruto se pencha vers Sasuke.

- « Si tu veux vraiment en finir, c'est du poignet au coude que tu dois couper et bien plus profond que les ridicules égratignures que tu t'es faites. »

- « Merci du conseil », répliqua Sasuke d'un ton cinglant, « je tâcherai de m'en souvenir la prochaine fois."

Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Naruto avait de lui parler. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi cet imbécile avait pris la peine de nettoyer derrière lui et de le veiller toute la nuit. Sasuke jeta un regard au réveil digital qui clignotait sur la table de chevet. Dix heure vingt. Une pensée traversa alors l'esprit de Sasuke, plutôt dérangeante.

- "Mais comment tu savais ce que j'allais faire au fait ?".

Pour toute réponse, Naruto rabattit le capuchon de son sweat-shirt sur son visage. Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent.

- "C'était toi !"

* * *

(1) "Si vous mourez dans un ascenseur, soyez sûr d'appuyer sur le bouton pour monter"

* * *

**Aaaah ! I DID IT !**

**Enfin, le chapitre deux... pas facile à écrire de vous à moi ! Bref, on n'en apprend pas encore plus sur le "jeu", mais ce chapitre était nécessaire pour inclure quelques éléments et Sasuke fera moins son émo dans les prochains chapitres ! Promis !  
**

**Et oui, je l'ai réécrit, le premier jet ne correspondait pas vraiment à ce que je voulais (pour ceux qui l'avait lu).  
**

**Aussi, j'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour le premier chapitre ! Merci pour votre soutient ! =)**

**A bientôt ! ~  
**


	3. Tricherie

**Titre:** Mon jeu de chair

**Résumé : **C'était un jeu stupide, il le savait. Un jeu qui durait depuis 6 ans, 4 mois et 12 jours... Le seul jeu où il était à la fois l'unique participant et l'adversaire.

**Disclamer :** Tous les éléments de "Naruto" appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne possède (malheureusement) que l'idée de l'histoire.

**Rating :** M

**Genres :** UA, angst, drame, romance...

**Characters : **Sasuke Uchiwa, Naruto Uzumaki et d'autres

**Pairing(s?) : **Obvious pairing is obvious

**Avertissements :** Si vous n'aimez pas les pairings gays, bah vous vous êtes sans doute perdus, en tout cas cette fic ne risque pas de vous plaire.

**Musique(s) : **"White America" d'Eminem

* * *

_"Mais comment tu savais ce que j'allais faire au fait ?"._

_Pour toute réponse, Naruto rabattit le capuchon de son sweat-shirt sur son visage. Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent._

_"C'était toi !"_

* * *

**Chapitre III : Tricherie**

Naruto ricana, laissant apparaître ses canines pointues.

- « Et ouais, faut bien arrondir ses fins de mois. »

Il se leva et étira ses bras derrières son dos avant de rejeter sa capuche en arrière et de se passer une mais dans ses cheveux trop longs. Dans la lumière du jour, Sasuke pouvait voir à quel point il avait l'air fatigué ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux gonflés. Il ne ressentit aucune empathie pour lui pour autant. Il était toujours en colère. Son cerveau procéda lentement l'information.

- « Je m'en fous de ce que tu fais, mais ne raconte à personne ce qui s'est passé », le menaça Sasuke depuis son lit.

Naruto haussa un sourcil orné d'un anneau métallique.

- « Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me dénoncer à la police ? Tu vas me casser la gueule ? », il laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur et se leva, « t'inquiètes, je ne dirai rien ».

Sasuke hocha la tête et se laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il avait la nausée s'il restait assis trop longtemps et il se sentait toujours fatigué. Il entendit des bruits de vaisselles et Naruto jurés quelque fois avant de sentir une odeur étrange qui le fit rouvrir les yeux.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? », grommela Sasuke prenant appuis sur son coude et remontant les couvertures sur son torse – Naruto l'avait visiblement débarrassé de tout ses vêtement à l'exception de son caleçon.

Un nouveau juron se fit entendre et finalement Naruto se retourna avec une tasse dans une main et une assiette dans l'autre. Sasuke reconnut l'odeur du café ajoutée à celle du brûlé lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur les toasts noircis recouvert d'une généreuse couche de Nutella. Son estomac se contracta et il ne put retenir une grimace.

- « Je sais que ce n'est pas un petit-déjeuner au lit quatre étoiles, mais quand même ! », fit Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel devant la réaction de Sasuke, « de plus, il ne faut pas que tu restes le ventre vide pour aller mieux. »

- « Comment est-ce qu'on peut rater des toasts… »

- « La ferme, princesse », répliqua Naruto en lui fourrant l'assiette dans les mains sans délicatesse et manquant de faire tomber lesdits toasts sur le duvet.

Sasuke souleva un des toasts suspicieusement et observa le centimètre de pâte à tartiner étalé de manière stratégique afin de masquer, vainement, le plus gros des dégâts.

- « Je préférerais juste le café. »

- « Le café est pour moi », et, comme pour appuyer ses dires, Naruto porta la tasse à ses lèvres sous le regard noir de Sasuke. Il lui adressa un doigt d'honneur.

Finalement, après que Naruto lui ait promis de s'en aller une fois qu'il aurait fini son assiette, Sasuke ingurgita tant bien que mal la nourriture qu'il lui avait préparée, malgré les protestations de son estomac. Naruto lui reprit l'assiette et lui tendit un verre d'eau que Sasuke prit et bu en silence, n'attendant qu'une chose : que cet étrange garçon se barre de chez lui.

- « Okay », fit Naruto en lui retirant le verre vide, « j'ai des affaires à régler, mais je serai de retour à ton réveil. »

Le regard de Sasuke se durcit à ces mots. Il était hors de question que ce mec revienne, il n'avait pas besoins de lui, il n'avait besoins de personne d'ailleurs.

- « Je ne pense pas non », dit Sasuke d'une voix lente qui laissait transparaitre toute la frustration et la colères de ces dernières heure, « à partir de maintenant tu m'oublies, je m'en sortirai très bien seul. »

- « C'est ça oui, à toute à l'heure », chantonna Naruto en rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête et claquant la porte d'entrée derrière lui sans même accorder un dernier regard à Sasuke.

* * *

Quelques minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées après le départ de Naruto que Sasuke sentit sa tête s'alourdir et son esprit s'embrumer. Il tenta de lutter contre le sommeil, mais il rendit vite compte que cette bataille était perdue d'avance. Il posa les yeux sur le verre vide sur la table de chevet et il comprit alors: cet enfoiré lui avait administré un somnifère ! Il le maudit silencieusement tandis qu'il sombrait dans une torpeur sans rêves.

Naruto attendit d'avoir parcourut quelques bloques avant de sortir un vieux portable de sa poche. Après avoir regarder à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que personne n'était à portée d'oreilles, il pianota sur les touches et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Le métal était froid contre sa peau. Il écouta les sonneries se succéder…

« _Uzumaki_ », répondit simplement une voix trainante sans émotions.

Naruto sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque au son de son propre nom. Il avala sa salive.

« La situation est à nouveau stable. C'est bien lui, j'en suis sûr. »

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, assez long pour que Naruto se sente mal à l'aise. L'homme à l'autre bout du fil reprit enfin la parole et, du même ton froid, délivra ces quelques mots.

« _Bien. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire : surveilles-le et attends les instructions._ »

Un déclic et ce fut fini.

Naruto rangea le portable et poussa un long soupir il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait bloqué sa respiration. Il se remit en route, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et les yeux rivés sur les pavés qui défilaient sous ses pas. Il allait devoir être prudent, très prudent sur ce coup là.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil était en train de se coucher et les bandages de son bras droit étaient tâchés de sang par endroit. Il n'osait pas les enlever pour vérifier l'état de ses blessures, mais le sang paressait séché et la douleur tolérable, alors il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper pour le moment.

Ses pensées étaient encore un peu confuses à cause du somnifère et des évènements du soir précédent. Quand il se releva, il fut pris de vertige et manqua de s'écrouler sur son tapis. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il était à nouveau capable de se tenir debout sans risque de chuter, il se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour soulager sa vessie.

Naruto n'était sûrement pas une fée du logis à en juger par son appartement, mais pourtant rien ne trahissait le drame qui s'était joué dans cette pièce moins de vingt-quatre heures auparavant. Ca faisait un moment que le carrelage n'avait pas été aussi propre.

Après avoir fait son affaire, Sasuke décida qu'il avait besoins de prendre une douche lorsqu'il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir. L'entreprise se révéla périlleuse et pénible, mais il réussit à garder ses bandages plus ou moins secs. De plus, le jet chaud de la douche et la vapeur lui avait redonné des couleurs, lui donnant un air moins maladif.

La prochaine étape était de foutre le camp hors de son appartement pour la nuit.

Une pluie fine tombait sur la ville lorsqu'il sortit enfin de chez lui avec pour seul bagage un vieux sac à dos rempli du strict minium et le soleil avait amorcé sa descente dans le ciel. La première personne à qui Sasuke pensa fut Suigetsu. Machinalement, il sélectionna son numéro dans la liste de ses favoris, espérant qu'il n'était pas en train de dormir.

« _Yo, vous êtes sur le répondeur de Suigetsu. Je suis en train de faire des trucs… Vous connaissez la procédure, bitch ! BIP »_

Sasuke raccrocha et composa le numéro suivant sur la liste, Karin.

Trois sonneries plus tard.

« _Allo ? _»

« Karin, j'ai besoins de ton aide. Je peux venir passer la nuit chez toi ? »

« _Euh… oui, bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

« Problèmes de plomberie. J'arrive dans vingt minutes alors. »

« _OK. _»

Quelque peu soulagé, Sasuke pris la direction de l'appartement de Karin. Elle n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre, elle ne l'était jamais lorsqu'il lui demandait quelque chose. Il savait qu'elle avait un faible pour lui, mais il savait aussi qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle était loin d'être stupide.

Enfin, il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de Karin au troisième étage d'un vieil immeuble. Ses cheveux étaient trempés et il était étrangement à bout de souffle après avoir pris l'escalier. Il essuya son visage sur son large sweat-shirt avant de presser la sonnette.

Des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et quelques secondes plus tard Karin lui ouvrit avec un sourire vermeil assorti à la couleur de ses cheveux.

- « Sasuke ! », s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant sur lui pour l'enserrer dans une étroite étreinte.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux que Karin ne profitait pas quelques fois de leur amitié pour se montrer plus « physique » avec lui qu'avec les deux autres garçons de leur cercle d'amis. A moins que l'on ne compte les coups qu'elle portait à Suigetsu comme contactes physiques.

Maladroit, Sasuke lui tapota l'épaule et attendit d'être libéré.

- « Karin. Merci de me dépanner. »

- « De rien, c'est normal. Entre. »

Il n'était venu chez Karin que deux fois dans le passé et ces occasions avaient respectivement été le jour de son déménagement pour l'aider et sa pendaison de crémaillère et ce seulement parce que Suigetsu l'y avait traîné.

L'intérieur était petit, mais décoré de manière confortable avec beaucoup de plantes et des quelques posters de groupes obscurs que Sasuke ne connaissait pas. Une odeur d'encens sucré flottait dans l'air et une autre qu'il n'arriva pas à déterminer avant que Karin ne l'informe qu'elle avait mis des pizzas au four pour le souper.

- « J'espère que tu n'as pas déjà mangé », dit-elle en prenant place sur un des fauteuils de son salon et faisant signe à Sasuke de faire de même.

Il prit face en face d'elle et laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds.

- « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai pas grand chose… mais j'ai une bouteille de rouge à moitié entamée si ça te dit ? »

Sasuke accepta, songeant qu'un peu d'alcool l'aiderait à se détendre et, avec un peu de chance, l'aiderait à y voir plus clair sur sa situation actuelle.

Karin se leva pour aller chercher la bouteille et Sasuke nota au passage que malgré son mini short et son T-shirt XXL à l'effigie de _Twin Atlantic_, elle avait fait l'effort d'essayer de dompter sa longue chevelure rouge. Quand elle lui tendit son verre, il constata que derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux étaient soulignés au khôl noir.

- « Santé ! », fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il n'avait jamais été un bon interlocuteur, mais Sasuke fit un effort pour mener sa part de la discussion. Après tout, Karin avait accepté de l'accueillir chez elle et même de lui faire à manger. Même s'il était sûr que tout cela ne la gênait pas vraiment.

Le vin aidant, les heures passèrent étrangement assez vite et bientôt la tête commença à lui tourner. Ils venaient d'entamer leur deuxième bouteille quand il se décida à consulter son téléphone qu'il avait éteint afin d'empêcher Naruto de l'atteindre. Certes, il ne lui avait jamais donné son numéro, mais qui sait s'il n'avait pas profité de temps où il dormait pour fouiller dans ses affaires ? Il en était bien capable.

Fort heureusement, aucun numéro inconnu n'avait essayé de le joindre, mais Suigetsu avait tenté de le rappeler deux fois dans la dernière demi-heure.

Et justement… son portable se mit à vibrer dans ses mains et le nom de Suigetsu s'afficha sur l'écran.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore celui-là ? », siffla Karin d'un ton contrarié lorsqu'elle aperçut qui était l'auteur de l'appel.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et décrocha.

« _Putain Sasuke j'essaie de t'atteindre depuis des heures ! _»

Suigetsu adorait dramatiser et exagérer les situations.

« Ah. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« _Comment ça "qu'est-ce qu'il y a" ?! C'est toi qui a essayé de m'appeler ! _»

« J'avais besoins d'un endroit pour passer la nuit, mais c'est bon. Je suis chez Karin. »

« _Quoi ? Karin ?! Mec, oublie cette grognasse, j'ai un meilleur plan pour ce soir ! Je reviens de devant chez toi là et… _»

Karin lui arracha le portable des mains et raccrocha rageusement au nez de Suigetsu avant de jeter l'appareil sans douceur sur les coussins du canapé. Se rendant compte de son geste, elle tourna un regard gêné vers Sasuke.

- « Désolée, je supporte juste pas de me faire insulter de la sorte.»

Ses joues avaient pris une couleur rosée sous l'effet de l'alcool et ses cheveux étaient à nouveau une cascade de mèches folles tombant jusqu'à ses hanches. L'énervement était toujours visible sur son visage, mais ses yeux étaient ombragés par un voile de tristesse.

- « Pas grave », dit simplement Sasuke sans la quitter des yeux.

L'atmosphère avait perdu sa légèreté et l'alcool son attrait.

Pour un observateur extérieur, Karin et Suigetsu ne s'entendaient absolument pas. Ce qui était vrai, ils étaient toujours en train de se disputer. Pourtant, leur relation était bien plus complexe que ça, comme Sasuke l'avait compris à force de les côtoyer. Dans un sens, ces deux-là étaient de parfaits opposés : là où Karin était sage et raisonnable, Suigetsu était impulsif et prompt aux excès, elle avait les pieds sur telle, il planait la tête dans les nuages. Elle avait réalisé au fond d'elle qu'il la complétait, il ne se rendait compte de rien…

- « Je crois qu'on ferait bien d'aller se coucher », décida Sasuke en se relevant de son fauteuil, « viens », dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Karin pour la guider à sa chambre.

Karin se laissa faire et se coucha dans son grand lit, mais quand Sasuke voulut rejoindre le canapé du salon, elle le reteint par la manche de son sweat-shirt. Il dut se retenir de ne pas faire une grimace suite à la soudaine douleur dans son avant-bras.

- « Reste avec moi s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie de dormir seule cette nuit. »

Sasuke hésita un instant, mais il n'y avait rien de malicieux dans le regard de Karin. Juste une requête sincère. Il se dégagea de son emprise.

- « Okay. »

Se glissant à son tour sous les couvertures de l'autre côté du lit, il vit Karin se débarrasser de ses lunettes, de son soutien-gorge par-dessous son T-shirt et finalement de son minishort.

- « T'inquiètes pas, j'ai encore mon shorty », fit-elle d'un ton endormi avant se remonter les couvertures sur son menton, « bonne nuit ».

- « Bonne nuit », répondit Sasuke avant de se tourner face au mur et de fermer les yeux.

Il perçut du mouvement derrière lui et bientôt un bras fin l'entoura et le serra contre le corps mince de Karin. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

La tête de son amie se posa sur l'oreiller derrière lui, contre son dos.

- « Quel con… », murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix étouffée.

Sasuke approuva d'un hochement de tête. Pas besoins de demander pour savoir de qui elle parlait. Il serra sa main dans la sienne et se laissa bercer par le rythme tranquille de sa respiration.

Ils furent réveillés par le son de la sonnette, suivi de forts coups contre la porte d'entrée. Karin jura derrière lui et détacha son corps du sien, grommelant quelque chose à propos de meurtre. Sasuke la suivit dans son élan, jetant au passage un regard au cadran lumineux du réveil digital qui trônait sur la table de chevet et qui indiquait cinq heures du matin.

- « Gagné… »

Les coups continuèrent tandis qu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon. Karin poussa un nouveau juron et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

- « Pas trop tôt ! », s'exclama avec agacement un Suigetsu visiblement complétement saoul appuyé contre le cadran de la porte.

Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, tout comme son T-shirt, son visage et ses bras recouvert de dessins aux feutres et ce qui semblait être du rouge à lèvre.

- « Espèce d'idiot », fulmina Karin, « qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de débarquer comme ça chez moi ? Tu veux que les voisins appellent la police ?! »

Suigetsu ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais s'arrêta net, dévisageant Karin de haut en bas. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres et il lui adressa un regard malicieux. Le visage de la rouquine rougit violemment et elle tira sur le tissu de son T-shirt dans l'espoir de couvrir plus de peau.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici d'abord ? Tu sais quelle heure il est ? »

Sasuke n'entendit pas l'explication de Suigetsu, car à ce moment-là ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne qui l'accompagnait.

Derrière son ami, appuyé contre le mur et arborant un sourire satisfait, Naruto lui rendit son regard.

* * *

**Troisième chapitre !**

**Celui-ci à mis du temps à sortir... Pour dire la vérité, j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration générale, mais maintenant ça va mieux. Pour mes autres fics, les suites de "You suck" et de "Clic" avancent gentiment, mais sûrement. **

**Merci encore à vous qui me lisez et à ceux qui m'envoient des reviews. Ca me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos avis, je les lis tous et essaie de répondre au maximum. **

**Bref, je suis contente que les choses se mettent enfin en place gentiment dans cette fic ! (Et puis y a Suigetsu et Karin ! ) **

**A bientôt les gens ! **


End file.
